A Crescent Moon
by be a good boy sess
Summary: Kagome's holiday in the Alps was...unpleasant. That is untill she met HIM.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Problems and Solutions

A/N: This is on too. Under the same name. With underscores though. It is still me so…

Oh, 90 of this is true. I added some things and changed the names obviously. It is also my first fanfiction so, Flames are welcome and so are your reviews…

Three days of skiing with an annoying little brother and an arrogant hanyou had taken its toll on Kagome. She'd had enough. She was **not** going to ski with that troublesome duo again. But she'd promised Inuyasha's mother and her own that she would watch-pardon, **babysit**- Soata and Inuyasha while they went shopping. Kagome was pacing the confines of her hotel room in her bathrobe. She'd come to the conclusion that the hotel room was ten paces across, from the door to the far wall.

_'One, two, three …I can't outdistance Soata and leave him behind on the slopes: he is too young…four, five, six …and Inuyasha can't find his way back to the hotel unless you hold his hand…seven, eight, nine …Blood and bloody ashes! What to do? Ten, one, two… That's it!! Sango told me that she would be skiing on the same mountain tomorrow. I'll just ask her to take Inuyasha and Soata with her. She owes me that much at least. '_

With that thought in mind she grabs her towel off the bed, leaves and locks the room behind her and heads down to the pool. Absorbed in her own thoughts she doesn't notice the figure in the shadows watching her.

The last thing he wanted to do was spend a week with his bothersome family, more importantly his half brother. However he had promised his mother that he would come and when he made a promise he kept it, even if it meant putting up with his brother. He opened the hotel room door and entered.

"Hi. I'm here." _'Five, four, three—'_

"What took you so long, you baka?"

_'I have not even been here five minutes and already I regret it. Why oh, why did Kami have to give me a brother like him? What I have I ever done to you?' _

"Is that how you treat your brother?" Sesshoumaru growled, "I should teach you the proper way to greet me, you insolent whelp!" Sesshoumaru takes a step toward Inuyasha to do just that. His mother's voice on the other hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Sesshoumaru! Lay off! You know he wasn't raised as you were. He doesn't know the proper form of address. And I'm afraid it's my fault." His mother enters the room from the living room and bows low, "forgive me, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru cringed. He hated it when his mother called him "my Lord". However, it was his own fault that she did.

"Maybe you should teach him then!" growled Sesshoumaru.

He knew he was being colder that he normally was but he was stiff from the long train ride and annoyed with the way they had treated him and on top of it he was yelled at by both Inuyasha and his mother!

"I'm going for a swim!" He says over his shoulder as he slams the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Encounter

Upon reaching the pool Sesshoumaru swore. He was hoping to find it empty.

_'At least there is only one.'_

He opened the door and the smell of chlorine hit him.

_'Do they always have to put in so much chlorine?'_

Setting his towel down, he stripped down to his trunks, he had never gotten around to taking them off after his jog this morning. As he took off his watch he watched the girl swim. Lost in the rhythm of her strokes she hadn't noticed him yet, much less the other male who was watching her from the shadows.

_'Wonder what his relationship to her is. Obviously he doesn't want her to see him or else he wouldn't be hiding in the shadows.'_

Stepping up onto the diving plat form he dove smoothly into the pool. Surfacing only when he was next to the girl.

Kagome gave a start when he surfaced beside her. She had felt rather than heard when he dived into the pool; however she wasn't expecting him to catch up to her so quickly. She gave another start when she realized that he was staring.

_'I've scared her.'_ The fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her didn't help matters.

_'She's beautiful for a human. But that figure…that figure is something else again. It's perfect…nicely rounded hips, cute ass-not too small and not too big-, legs that I would swear were a mile long and nicely shaped, a small waist and breasts that every girl would envy, they have to be at least a d maybe even a dd cup…'_

_**'SHE WOULD MAKE A FINE MATE FOR THE LORD OF THE WEST, MASTER.'**_

_'Shut up. No one asked for your opinion.'_

_**'IF YOU WERE NOT CONSIDERING HER AS A POTENTIAL MATE, WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT HER FOR?'**_

Growling silently, he lengthened his stroke, putting distance between them.

_'Of all the nerve--! What gives him the right to look at me the way he did? And then he had the gall to dismiss me--!!'_

Peeved beyond reason, she picked up her pace and caught up to him. When she caught his eye she glared at him and passed him. It became a race after that. They were both good swimmers and stubborn. Neither would let the other win.

As he passed her again she cried out in pain and grabbed her leg. And went under. Sesshoumaru swam back to her quickly and caught her just as she went under again. Putting one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees, he stood up to his full height and grunted.

_'She's heavier than she looks.'_

Aware of how heavy she must seem, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her body closer to his. Lessening the weight he carried in his arms.

"Thank you."

"How's your leg?"

"It's still cramped and hurts like you wouldn't believe."

He set her down on the lounge chair. "Which?"

She pointed to her left leg. He gently rolled her over unto her stomach and gently started to massage her leg.

"Relax. Tensing will only make the cramp worse."

"It's hard to relax when you have a hunk of a guy massaging your leg when you're only wearing a bikini and that doesn't cover much." She muttered too low for anyone with human hearing to hear, he was a demon however and he heard her loud and clear.

He agreed with her silently, knowing that he wasn't supposed to have heard.

_'So I'm a hunk?'_

Out loud he said, "What's your name? I feel awkward massaging your leg when I don't even know your name."

"Kagome. Yours?"

"Sesshomaru. Do you get cramps often?"

He was having a difficult time keeping his mind on what he was doing and why. HE WAS NOT thinking about whom he was doing it to. _'Damn, but her skin is soft.'_

"No, I think the only reason that I got one today was because I swam longer than I should have. I had been swimming a good hour before you came."

_'And she was still able to keep up with me? Impressive.'_

* * *

A/N: I hope this is easier to read than the first chapter! Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry this took so long to put up. This chapter goes out to the one who, like my self, doesn't have the virtue of patience. ;p

I have no title for this chapter and I would greatly appreciate it if someone would suggest one for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. (pouts)

* * *

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru continued to massage her leg. He had long since given up trying to ignore the effect she was having on him. Lost in his perverted thoughts his hands moved upwards towards her thigh.

Kagome gasped quietly. _'His hands are so gentle…I wonder how they would feel if—He's not actually going to…?!'_

Her quiet gasp and the spike in her scent brought him back to reality. _'You idiot! Keep your mind on what you are doing! Not on what you want to do! You are no better than that idiotic half breed!'_

He was saved from having to explain himself, when he felt her muscles finally relax. _'Thank you Kami! I don't know how much longer I would have lasted before I took her…'_

"There. Go take a hot shower; I will be in shortly to check your leg." His voice was gruff. Before she could turn around, he dove into the pool.

"Thank-" Kagome started. _'Did I offend him?'_

Kagome gathered her toiletries and headed towards the showers. She set her stuff down on the ground, put her towel over the door and turned on the water.

_'MMM…this is nice.'_ The steam rose up around her cloaking her in the mist. Absorbed in the pleasure of the mist, Kagome failed to notice that she was no longer alone.

"I see that you are still as selfish as I remember." Kagome gave a start and turned around.

"What the Hell are you doing here?! You were sentenced to three years and one with parole!"

"I got out for good behavior." The guy smirked.

"You?! Good behavior?! You're kidding me right?"

"Yup"

"And let me guess, you're here for revenge?"

The cool water against his skin felt good and cooled his boiling blood. He was disgusted with himself for having reacted to a human like that. That was beneath him. And what was he thinking, giving her his personal name?

_'I was so absorbed in her curves that I didn't even notice the guy leave. How pathetic.'_

He did two more laps and then got out. Out of habit he sniffed the air. It reeked of fear and the male's scent. And it was coming from Kagome's shower. Silently cursing himself he rushed to the showers.

"W-what are you going to do?" stuttered Kagome. After he was put in jail she had started taking karate but she knew it would be useless on him. He was a 5 year Dan and she was only on her first.

"I am going to finish what I started before that idiotic friend of yours stopped me. And there is nothing you can do about it." Kagome started to say something but he cut her off- "And don't even think that your dog boyfriend out there will come to save you. He seemed really interested in what he was doing."

Kagome saw an opening. _'Dog?!'_ "If you harm me, he will tear you to shreds."_ 'Sesshoumaru where are you?'_

"Oh, come on, love! I am only going to take what you promised me. Besides it's not like you haven't already given it to that bastard out there…"

Sesshoumaru had heard enough. With his temper barely under control he slammed open the door and was greeted by the bastards hands roaming over the goddess' body and her face showing disgust.

"Get your hands off of her." He said quietly.

The sight of him must have given Kagome some more strength because she broke out of the wolf's embrace and came to him. She looked at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes. He understood her message. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his body until they were flush together. And whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. He gently cupped her chin and raised her face to his and kissed her. He ran his tongue lightly over her lips seeking entrance and she gasped. He took advantage of the gasp and darted his tongue in, tasting her. _'Kami, she tastes as good as she smells…'_

Kagome was shocked at first, she wasn't expecting him to kiss her, just hold her. _'But gods it was good.'_ He pulled her closer to him and she noticed that he was just as affected by the kiss as she was. She was disappointed when he pulled away.

Sesshoumaru ended the kiss, reluctantly holding her close and looked at the wolf.

"You do not know of whom you speak. This Sesshoumaru strongly recommends that you not insult members of the royal family and those the family considers theirs."

"You a member of the royal family?!" The wolf scoffed.

Sesshoumaru growled and his hands tightened around Kagome's waist. He allowed his yuki to surface revealing his royal markings. "Now do you have doubts?" he growled " I have allowed you to live for too long, if you do not leave now I will make you leave. And not all in one piece. Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

A/N: Like I said I need a title. Thank you for reading. Please send your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Secrets Revealed

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've had other things that needed to be done first. As for my short chapters…I have no working computer at home, therefore my chapters are what I can type up in the few minutes between classes…wryly not that I get those few minutes half the time…Now, I need help. How in tarnation do I make something bold or italic? I KNOW how but how do I end it? (So that it is not bold or italic when I don't want it to be?) If anyone can help, let me know, please! Tapadh leat.

And so we go…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Secrets Revealed

Having dismissed the wolf, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the girl-woman- in his arms. Really wanting to kisses her a again, he leaned forward, scanning her face for any sign of rejection, absently noting that her eyes had gone from a deep and intense blue to a deep grey with amber streaks. Having found none he brushed his lips against hers.

"He's still here. I can sense him," she whispered against his lips.

He growled quietly in the back of his throat, angry at the interruption. He nibbled her lips once more with the promise of more to come. Unwillingly he pulled away from the miko's – _'Kami! Why didn't I notice that before?'_-- warm mouth and slowly raised his head. He looked at the wolf. And blinked. Before he blinked his eyes were a golden amber and after they were crimson. His markings deepened in color and became jagged as he let his youkai take over. He bared his elongated fangs and flexed his hand. The wolf got the message, he left the same way he came. Quietly and in one piece. As soon as the wolf was gone Kagome finally allowed her knees to turn to jelly. She collapsed against Sesshoumaru's chest. He was the only reason she was still up and not on the floor.

"Go raimh maith agat," she said. A tear slid down her cheek and landed on his hand, followed by another. She couldn't help herself, she wept. More from the knowledge that she had come close to not walking out of there, than from relief. She felt two clawed hands cupping her face, raising it up. She opened her eyes and looked at who she now knew was the DaiYoukai of the West and Inuyasha's half brother.

Sesshoumaru gently cupped the miko's face in his hands and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Tá failte romhat," he replied. Her still grey eyes widened in surprise, making him gasp at how beautiful she was with her lashes clustered and soaked from her tears and her eyes shining with the unshed ones. Before he could stop himself, he found himself saying "Ta tu go halainn." _You are beautiful. _

"You speak Gaelic." _'Smart. Stating the obvious, as usual.'_

"Yes. I make it a point of learning the language of the country in which I live. Now if I may ask, what did the wolf mean when he said 'to get what you promised me?'"

She sighed. "He seems to think that I promised to have sex with him. Something I would never do. I told him that I wasn't like that. He called me a whore and said that if I would fuck a teacher that I would fuck anyone-," she started crying again,"- it's not what he thinks or what anyone else thinks…"

He kissed one eye closed and then the other and pulled her close stroking her hair.

"…" She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She really wanted to explain, _'He did come to my rescue and pretend to be my boyfriend'_, but she couldn't get the words out.

Sensing this Sesshoumaru said, "Lower the walls with which you use to keep others of my kind from knowing your thoughts and just think what you want to tell me."

She nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again her eyes were blue, the amber streaks remained. She nodded. It was time. Sesshoumaru slowly reached out with his mind and touched hers.

_'Can you hear me?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'It happened two years ago. I had stayed after school to finish the portrait I was working on. I had just finished detailing the lips when Naraku Onigumo, my history teacher, came in.'_ As she proceeded to tell him about her rape, the threat and the way it was spread around the school, the rumor being that it was a mutual act, Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to destroy something. Instead he just held her close.

_'Kami! And here I was trying to devour her in one bite! She must think I am as lecherous as that monk who hangs out with that whelp of a half-breed!'_

She burst out laughing. He had forgotten that she could still hear his thoughts. "You mean Miroko? And no, I don't think you are leacherous. As for trying to devour me…" her eyes darkened with what could only be lust and sparkled with mischief. She rose up on to her toes and offered her lips. _'Was it just me or did that last kiss have the promise of more?'_

"Hells…," was all he said before his lips crashed down on hers.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Gaelic translations

"Go raimh maith agat"- Thanks (I'm not kidding)

"Tapah leat"- Thank you

"Tá failte romhat"- You are welcome

"Ta tu go halainn"-You are beautiful


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In an empty classroom (As told by Kagome and Sesshoumaru)

Theresa: eagerly So? What do you think? Does it fit with the other chapters?

Darren: (sets down rough draft and sighs) Yes, love, it does…

Theresa: (smiles brightly) Good! I'll type it up now and post it (turns to computer)

Darren: NOW?!

Theresa: Yes, if that is alright. Besides, you have class in a couple of minutes, lunch is almost over. And it's not like our computer is up and running yet…

Darren: You've been working on that chapter for the last few days! Ignoring me in the process. And for your information Mrs. McCabe is not here this week, she is in Bahn, so I don't have class!

Theresa: But I need to put this up!! My readers are waiting!

Darren: What's the rush? You've never put up a chapters so soon after putting one up! It can wait. (moves over to her and pulls her up and against him) I need you know. It can wait.

Theresa: eyes open wide. Opens mouth to say something

Darren:( Kisses her and whispers something in her ear, making her blush)

Theresa: (whispers) You wouldn't!

Darren: I would

Theresa: But we are in school!

Darren: Has that stopped me before?

Theresa: (Gasps)

Kagome: Well, Sess, should we write it for her? She seems…

Sesshoumaru: (quirks eyebrow) Busy?

Kagome: (blushes) Yes, that's the word I was looking for…

Sess: Yes, we should. This Sesshoumaru wants to know if our shower scene heats up…

Kagome: Well, guys, here's chapter five! Enjoy!

Sesshoumaru: (growls) Don't forget to review!

SKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Chapter 5

Interruptions

Miroku and Inuyasha were walking down the corridor arguing the finer points of who owed what to who from their last fussball game.

"I , so, scored a goal before we went to dinner! I beat you, Monk, you owe me a week of ramen noodles!"

"That maybe so, but it was two out of three and we only played one."

"Why yo-!" He stops in mid-word and sniffs the air. His hand reaching for the sword that he left in the room. "Miroku?"

"Yeah, I sense him too. Where's Kikiyo?"

"With Songo in the sauna."

"She's safe then. Kagome?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He looked over the railing. "Six floors. What do you think, Monk, can I make it?" He didn't wait for an answer, he jumped.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, "You're insane! You better not have done something to Kagome, Kouga or Inuyasha will have your heart cut out and served to her for breakfast!" He followed Inuyasha, over the railing. 'Why do I let my self get into these things?'

Inuyasha lands on all fours, Miroku on three, his other hand clutching his staff.

"Next time we take the stairs. I think we scared some of the other guests."

"They take too long," was the growled response. They took off running. Inuyasha leading. After having jumped over another set of stairs they reached the pool. Inuyasha throws open the door, all but ripping it off its hinges.

"Careful Inuyahsa! We don't own this place!" Inuyasha ignored him.

"KAGOME!?"

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

'_What am I doing? Here I am snogging Inuyasha's half-brother, in a shower! Not only did I just meet him but he saved my ass, not once but twice!! Ugh-!'_ her thoughts were cut off as she was slammed into the wall.

He felt her breath rush into his mouth as he slammed her into the wall. _'My apologies, are you okay?'_

_'Yes, just a bit shocked.'_

His fang grazed her lip cutting it. He eagerly lapped up her blood. As the taste of her blood hit his senses he froze. An overpowering sense of fear and hate hit him along with a very strong image of some other male doing the same thing only forcing her to take his own blood in return. The male could only be Naruku. Recognizing the beginning of the demon mating ritual Sesshoumaru pulls away from her mouth.

"Tell me. Miko, was this Naruku," he said the name with such venom that it scared Kagome, "a youkai like myself?"

"Youkai, yes, like you, no. More like Inuyasha. Why?"

"Because he may have taken you as his mate."

"WHAT?" she screeched, hurting his ears.

"That memory, flashback, whatever, when I accidentally cut your lip. He cut your lip and then his making you drink his blood . Am I correct?"

"You saw that?!" she whispered.

"We are still connected. Now, answer my question."

"Yes," was the meek reply.

"That was the beginning of the demon mating bond. The next step is the marking, where we bite our chosen mate…" he trails off as her eyes open wide. Another flash of color, emotion, senses. This time of red, black and pink. Hate, fear, anger, pain. Growling low in the back of his throat, he pushes back her hair from her neck and looks at her neck carefully, he couldn't see a mating mark on either side. Not trusting his eyes he runs clawed fingers over her neck feeling for any scar tissue. He hits gold just under her jaw. "Did he bite you here?"

_'No. It was at the juncture between my collar bone and neck. That scar is from my first encounter with Yura of the hair.'_ She moans as his fingers continue to play along her neck.

"There has to be a mark! Unless--! Miko, there was a flash of pink after the pain, what happened?" His fingers pause at her pulse, feeling it skip wildly under his touch.

"I don't know, at first he was biting my neck and then all of a sudden I felt really hot and this burst of pink light comes out of no where. One minute he was biting me and the next he was swearing at me telling me that I was going to pay."

Upon hearing this, Sesshoumaru lets out a sigh of relief and then starts to chuckle.

"I'm glad someone finds the humor in this." She muttered under her breath.

"'The mating of a youkai and miko must be one of mutual consent. He who takes a miko for his mate without her consent, shall upon marking her, bring forth, as of yet untouched powers from within her, laying a deadly curse upon her attacker. That youkai shall be marked for both humans and youkai alike as one of low status. If a child should result, that youkai shall die upon his child's first breath.' In short you cursed him."

She gave him a week smile. He noticed that her hand had gone to her stomach. It was then that he saw the faint stretch marks.

"Kami, I didn't know. Have you-?"

She shakes her head. "I haven't seen him since the first month of my pregnancy. I was home schooled until the seven months were done. As soon as the pups were born I moved to Ireland. In the hopes that we could start from scratch. With a clean slate. I've been working ever since. I'm twenty years old, a single mother and with no steady source of income."

"Pups? You had twins? Where are they? Can I see them?" he rests his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry…"

"Yes, two beautiful boys, Sean and Patrick. I left them in Kadead's care. She told me that I needed a vacation so she and my mother organized one for me."

"Kagome I-"

"KAGOME!?"

"That bastard of a brother of mine has the worst timing!" growled Sesshoumaru. "Quickly, get under the water, pretend that you are taking a shower. I will stand by the door." _'Kami, I'm acting like a pubescent teen!'_

Kagome giggles. _'Put your defenses back up!! He'll be able to hear your thoughts.'_

_'Naw-uh. I've adjusted them so that only you can, when I want you to that is.'_

Sesshoumaru steps out of the shower.

"KAGOME! KA-"

"No need to yell, hanyou, she's in there." He points to the shower that he just left.

"Is she-?"

"She's fine. I sent the ass off with his tail tucked between his legs."

"Sooo, what were you do-?" Inuyasha was cut off by a look of promised death from Sesshoumaru if he continued that line of questioning. "Okay, okay, none of my biz. Got it." Muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome steps out of the shower. Three pairs of eyes fall on her and then on the bathing suit in her hands. "What?"

_'Uh…Kagome , you're not wearing anything under that robe are you?'_

_'No, see my bathing suit is-…oh…'_ She ducks behind Sesshoumaru and looks at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"PERVERTS!"

Sesshoumaru chuckles. "Well, shall we go get ready for dinner? I'm starving." At this last line he winks at Kagome.

She sticks her tongue out at him, _'Pervert!'_, she teases.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kagome: Well, talk about a twist. Man…

Sesshoumaru: No kiddin'. Well, the author is on her way back. We should go.

Kagome: K. Anyway, we hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please, don't forget to review! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I am going to have a serious talk with my boyfriend; all I asked him to do was post the last chapter during his free. And what does he do? He adds a whole conversation between us!! Next time I will just do it myself,

As for killing Naruku so soon, he committed his crime, suffered, died and was buried. Presumably. Besides, I don't like him. As for Kouga, yes he tried to do the same thing but Kikiyou stopped him. He was sentenced to four years, Kagome being the witness that sealed his sentence, and is out on good behavior. And now he wants revenge on Kagome for doing so. Kouga is a pompous ass who doesn't learn from his mistakes unless someone makes him and that is normally through violence. Which is why we have the killing perfection. I guarantee that Kouga's heart will be served to Kagome on a platter for breakfast before the end of this story. Figuratively not literally.

Thank you for your reviews, keep 'em coming. As a reward may I present…

Chapter 6

Dinner

Kagome looked at the tiled stairs and said, "I'm gonna take the elevator. I don't want to make the stairs any more slippery than they already are. I don't want the other guests to get hurt."

"That is if they actually go **down** the stairs properly and not past," was the muttered remark from Miroku with a pointed look at Inuyasha.

"I told you, they take too long," Inuyasha growled.

Not wanting to stay for the bickering between the hanyou and the monk, Kagome excused her self, " I will leave you two here to settle the matter. Meanwhile I am going to get ready for dinner."

"Miko," his voice was cold," this Sesshoumaru will join you."

The elevator doors opened with a ding, they allowed the others to get off and then they stepped in.

"What floor?" She asked.

"Fourth," he replied, in the same frozen manner as before.

She smiled. "We are on the same floor," she pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"Hn," was his reply. Kagome was hurt and confused by his sudden change in manner.

The doors closed.

He sensed her hurt and confusion. His eyes softened, "I have a reputation to maintain, miko."

Understanding flooded her eyes, followed by a glint of mischief, "What? You don't want them to know that the mighty Lord of the West, the ice prick, or even the killing perfection, has a soft spot for a human female? Or should I say 'hard spot'?" She raked her gaze down his lithe form, pausing briefly at the bulge in his robe before bringing her eyes back to his. One minute she was standing alone and the next she was sandwiched between the cold wall and a very warm, very hard man.

He pushed his hips against hers drawing a moan from her and a hiss from him. Desire pooled between her legs. "If we didn't have to go to dinner, I'd show you just how hard that spot can get," he whispered heatedly into her ear. The doors opened. They had reached the fourth floor. He ground his hips against hers once more before stepping out of the elevator. "I'll walk you to your room."

"403. Speaking of dinner, it is semi-formal every night except Christmas Eve, then it is formal. Were you planning on eating alone or with your family?"

"Neither. I was planning on joining you, that is if that is alright with you?"

"In that case I should warn you, I host the "kid's" table. I give the parents the night off by putting the kids at one table. There are only three. My brother, Rin and Shippo. It will be nice having adult company for once." They had reached her room. "Well, I'll see you at dinner."

"Not so fast. I'll pick you up in an hour. My room is next to yours, 405. If you need anything holler, or better yet, knock on the connecting door." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Now go, you need all the time you can get to get ready," his eyes sparkle with humor, "especially if you are going to make this ice prick's jaw drop."

She smiled. He waited until she was in her room and the door closed behind her before going to his room. His mother had had the maid unpack his stuff. His dinner clothes were laid out on the bed. He ignored them and went straight to the bathroom, dropping his robe and traveling clothes in a basket. Stripping down to his skin he hung his wet suit on the drying rack and stepped into the shower. He turned on the cold water and just let it run over him, cooling his heated body.

Kagome, too went straight to her bathroom, opting for a bath instead. She turned on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature and let it fill the tub. She went to the sink and started going through her vanity._ 'Mmm, it's the winter season…'_she chooses the cinnamon and cloves bath oil. _'Cinnamon and cloves, perfect, Oh! And a touch of vanilla…' _she starts humming, "I'm gonna Getcha Good". She adds the oils to her bath water. She chooses her shampoo and soap, crushed rose buds. She steps into the bath. Ten minutes later she is done. She puts on her underwear and panty hose being extra careful not to get a run. Spent five minutes on her make up and sat down to the onerous task of taming her waist length hair. She brushed it until it was tangle free and then proceeded to braid it into two thick braids down her back. Once this task was done she went over to her jewelry box and pulled out the complex hair piece that her Grandmother had given her when she'd turned 18. It looked like a sun with very sharp rays. She clipped it in between the two braids and proceeded to wrap them around it, pushing the braids onto the rays. When she was done she had a very complex looking bun with seemingly no beginning or end, with no hint of a pin in sight. She curled her bangs and the two strands that she left framing her face. Then clipped the sapphire rose, the second part of the clip, in place. She looked at her slim watch. She had four minutes. She set her sapphire choker on the dresser and went and got her dress and shoes. She stepped into her dress and pulled up the bodice, slipping her arms into the sleeves. She stepped into her shoes and reached behind her to do up the zipper. She got it half way before it stuck. There was a knock on her door. "Just a minute," she called.

Sesshoumaru smiled when he heard her. A soft "Damn it" came through the door.

"Kagome? Do you need help?"

A soft sigh, then, "Yes. The door is open." He stepped into her room and had to catch his jaw before it hit the floor. He turned and quickly closed the door.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He was in solid black, his hair hung down his back, his blue tie clipped to his shirt with a tie pin in the shape of the crescent moon on his forehead; his cuff links were the same.

She was gorgeous in her sapphire dress. _'It's funny. I am harder for her now than when I saw her in her suit.' _"What's the problem?"

She turned around and he was presented with a lovely view of her bare back. His pants grew even tighter. "The bloody zipper is stuck," she answered. He stepped up behind. He heard her breath hitch.

"Sometimes," he whispered seductively into her ear, "you have to go down before you can go up," he allowed his knuckles to graze her back. He kissed her bare shoulder.

_'Two can play that game.'_ "Oh, I've been down, but I prefer up much better." She smiled when she heard his soft growl. She stepped out of his arms and picked up her choker. He took it from her and put it on her. She grabbed her clutch.

"Well, shall we go?"

He gave her a quick kiss before he opened the door. "Wait," she said. She got a tissue and wiped away her lipstick. "There, now you won't have to answer any embarrassing questions from the little ones."

They walked down to dinner in silence. Both, very aware of the stares that they were getting from the other guests. By the time they had reached the second floor Sesshoumaru was growling quietly at all the other males. **_'WHY ARE THEY STARING AT MATE?'_** his demon counter part wanted to know.

_'First of all she is not our mate…yet. Secondly because she is hot. Or did you forget about the bulge in our pants that I am so desperately trying to control?'_

**_'HN,'_** was the reply.

'_Would you stop growling?'_

_'Sorry, I didn't notice that I was doing so.'_ He noticed her glaring at the women who were staring. "Feeling a bit possessive of me are we?" He teased.

"You are not one to be talking Mr. I'll-kill-you-if -you-even-so-much-as-touch-her."

"You're supposed to be my "girlfriend", remember? Or should I refresh your memory?" He stops on the stairs and pulls her against him.

"Stop it! I have a reputation to maintain too," she pauses, "maybe later." She winks at him.

"It's a date." He released her, partially; he kept his arm around her waist. They soon reached the restaurant. They were greeted by the head waiter.

"Good evenin' Ms. Kagome," he bows his head before addressing Sesshoumaru, "Sir. Right this way." He leads them to their table.

_'Are you having the lamb or the venison?'_

_'Lamb.'_

"Peter," Kagome addresses the waiter, "would you be so kind as to tell the cook that there will be an extra order of Lamb this evening? My friend, here, just came this afternoon and didn't have time to place his order."

"As you wish. Will he be joining you from this night forth?"

Kagome quirks an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru in a silent question.

"Yes," was his reply.

"Very well, then. I will have an extra setting put at the table."

"Thank you." Peter leaves.

" I normally sit with Rin in the booth and Shippo and Soata sit in the chairs across from us. Where would you like to sit?"

"Not next to Shippo. That runt is so annoying."

"You know him?"

"Rin is my cousin, give or take a few once removed's. I have never seen her with out the runt."

"What is this? Some sort of family get together?"

Sesshoumaru smiles, "Something like that. How about between you and Rin?"

"Okay," agrees Kagome. They take their seats. A few minutes later the kids arrive.

_'Brace yourself,'_ Kagome warned.

_'I know.'_

Upon seeing Sesshoumaru, Rin squealed, ran to him and crawled in his lap. Bouncing on his lap she bombards him with questions.

"Cousin Sesshoumaru! When did you get here? I didn't know you were coming! How did you get here? Was it long? You know Kagome?-"

"Oh man! What's he doing here? How long is he here for? Do I have to eat with him?" Complained Shippo at the same time as Rin was asking her questions.

Soata's only reaction was, "Who's he?"

Sesshoumaru looked like he was regretting his choice of dinner companions. He looked at Kagome, _'Call off your minions or else…'_

Kagome was laughing silently but she did as she was asked, or demanded in this case. She snapped her fingers. Once. The effect was amazing. The questions were cut off as their attention was focused on Kagome.

"What time does dinner start?" Kagome asked them.

"Six O'clock," was the chorused reply.

Kagome didn't say anything. She looked at her watch and then back at the children, her eyebrow raised. Rin scrambled off of Sesshoumaru's lap and sat in her seat, while Soata and Shippo sat in theirs. Kagome waited until they were settled before speaking.

"Now, I know you have questions for Sesshoumaru but that doesn't mean that you can forget your manners. As soon as Peter takes our drink order you may ask Sesshoumaru your questions-1 person at a time. If you cannot manage that, then no one will ask anything. We'll eat in silence. That won't bother me and I am sure it won't bother Sesshoumaru. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" There was a hint of steel in her voice near the end.

"Yes, ma'am," came from four mouths. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, her eyes narrowed.

_'Are you mocking me?'_

_'I wouldn't dream of it. I just…Hn, felt that I should say "Yes, ma'am" too.'_

Kagome raised her eyebrow in doubt but decided to drop the topic. "Would you like wine with dinner?"

"Hn, I was thinking of the Maximillion red."

"Sounds good. Peter, we'd like to have the Maximillion red, please."

"The bottle or by the glass?"

"The bottle," Sesshoumaru replied.

Peter nodded and went to fill the order.

Each kid kept asking Sesshoumaru question after question.

_'You are enjoying this aren't you, Kagome?'_

Her reply was a showing of her teeth in a wide smile.

_'It's okay, I'll have my fun with you later.'_

Kagome choked on her wine and blushed. Sesshoumaru smirked.

Rin, satisfied with the answers from Sesshoumaru about his trip, switched to a topic, which if her observations about Kagome and her cousin were correct, would be far more interesting.

"Cousin Sesshoumaru, did you know that Kagome dances?"

Glancing at Kagome he replied, "No, I did not. Is she good?"

"Oh, she's the best!" gushed Rin. "When she dances all the boys stop and stare. And some of them even DROOL!" She said in disgust. "Why do they do that?"

And evil glint entered his eyes. "Why, you see, when a guy likes-! Mmph!" He gives a killer glare to Kagome. She had kicked him under the table.

"Because, Rin, they don't have manners," she answered the girl.

"Tell me more about the way Kagome dances. What dances does she dance?"

"She's really good at the Tango, but my favorite one is the one that she and Ian made that combines all the dances," Rin was glowing with excitement, her observations her correct. Sesshoumaru liked Kagome and she, him.

"My favorite part is where Ian drops her back and her back arches so far that she can touch the floor with her hand!" Chimed in Shippo.

_'Ian?'_

_'My dance partner.'_

_'Hn, I'd really like to see your back arch like that tonight…' _He took pleasure in seeing Kagome blush.

Rin noticed that her cousin was a bit too smug. She really liked Kagome and she wouldn't mind having someone else to play with soon. "Kagome, did you know that Cousin Sesshoumaru is learning how to dance? Mother says that every respectable Lord must learn how to dance for when he attends the ball. Do you think you can give him a hand?" Sesshoumaru looks at Rin suspiciously.

_'So you want to play that game, Sesshy? Fine, let's see how long you last…' _She waited until Peter finished serving their dinner before answering. "No, he didn't tell me that," she seductively runs her fingers around the rim of her wine glass, "but I would be more than willing to give him a hand with his lessons," she trails her fingers down the globe of her glass before delicately running her fingers up and down the stem, "especially with the more complex moves." She picks up her glass and takes a sip. "I know first hand how hard it is to master such steps." She spears an asparagus with her fork and bit off its head savagely.

Sesshoumaru was transfixed by the movement of her fingers. The implication was not lost on him. He watched as she ran her fingers along the stem, his eyes tinting crimson at the edges. He flinched when she bit off the asparagus. _'Damn, but she is good! Will I be able to keep up with her?'_

Sesshoumaru decided to finish his dinner and waited for Kagome to finish hers before he made his comment. "Hn, I could use a hand…I've been having…some problems."

Giving him one of her most innocent smiles, "I would be more than happy to give you a hand."

"Score count: Kagome-1; Sesshoumaru -0," said Rin.

Two pairs of eyes fell on her, both filled with surprise, "Mother and Father play the same game. I'm the score keeper," she said with a not so innocent smile.

"So you have known all along?"

She nods, "I also know that you have said more to each other than what you have said out loud."

"How?" It came out harsher than he had intended. He scared her.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, _'You didn't have to be so harsh,' _out loud, "Come here Rin," Rin moves over to Kagome, who pulls her into her lap, "Now, how did you know?"

"Body language, and Cousin Sesshoumaru never asked who Ian was, and you gave him a wide smile when we were asking him questions…"

"Wow," Kagome was impressed.

_'Sometimes she is just too damn observant.'_

_'Is she always so observant?'_

_'Yes, I taught her myself.'_

_'Haha, looks like you taught her well.'_

_'Maybe too well…'_

"See! You are doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Talking over our heads!"

"Oh, does it bother you?"

"No. Hey, Kagome is your bag supposed to vibrate?"

"No."

"Well it is."

Kagome opens her clutch and pulls out her phone.

-Incoming message-

"It's Ian's number."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKKSKSK

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please send you reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

D/N: Okay guys, my girlfriend wants me to explain the things that are true so that you can have a better understanding of this story

D/N: Okay guys, my girlfriend wants me to explain the things that are true so that you can have a better understanding of this story.

Fact: She was raped at the age of six. Her rapper was never caught.

Fact: We did meet on a ski trip.

Fact: Her friend was raped. (this will come into play later on in the story) Once again the man was not caught.

Fact: I am a five Dan Black belt.

Fact: We dance (yes, she is as good as it says.)

Fact: She was mugged in February. Fact: She put the guy away for four years parole at zero and he has two more years of community service afterward.

I hope you guys enjoy the story. These are all the facts that are in the story up until now. When new facts are incorporated she will have them put up. She plans on having chapter seven up by the end of next week. Thanks for reading.


End file.
